


She's My Kind Of Rain

by ladywongs



Category: Tokyo Ghoul, Tokyo Ghoul:re
Genre: Canon Universe, Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9788984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladywongs/pseuds/ladywongs
Summary: Hinami likes dancing in the rain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You should totally listen to "Dancing In The Rain" by Travis Morris while reading this. I promise, it'll make the reading ten times better.

 

For someone like Ayato, Tokyo always looks the same.

Same old buildings, same boring glassy sky that threatens with a storm that never comes, same old grumpy early-morning commuters crossing the streets with their eyes focused on their stupid phones, same old routine even for ghouls, being hunted and slaughtered by the same old doves while the rest of the world breathes, dies and exists.

Tokyo always looks the same, but not today.

Not today.

His eyes peer up at the sky through the dusky window in which he leans on, hands jammed inside his pockets as Tatara’s words resound inside his head like the annoying humming of a fly. He’s giving indications for the next mission, which takes place tonight under Ayato’s command, as usual, and Ayato nods with boredom while smelling the salty air caressing his messy hair. It’s been months since rain-attacked Tokyo, and Ayato can spot the first drop coming down from above and crashing against the thirsty soil. The lame sky follows suit, raindrops pulsing around him in sync with every beat of his heart and Ayato sighs, stretching his hand out of the window, welcoming the pleasant rain. Rain can heal many things, people say. It can heal a broken heart, a sleepless night, even drive away the bad spirits, but when Ayato’s fingers get impregnated by the cold water, he feels nothing. Absolutely nothing.

“Ayato,” Tatara warns, clearly annoyed that Ayato doesn’t seem to be paying any attention to him. “Are you listening to me?”

The boy sighs, feeling the impulse of shaking his moist fingers in Tatara’s direction and damp his face with some holy water, maybe hoping it can heal his stupid face.

But he nods instead, giving him a bored look.

“Yeah, yeah… understood.”

Tatara stares at him for a couple seconds, wanting to add something else, but he doesn’t.

“Just be ready for tonight.”

The door shuts down after Tatara leaves and Ayato’s eyes travel to the cold city again, waiting for something new, a change, a sign that there is something else out there besides Aogiri, a new motivation, a new reason to—

“Miza!”

Suddenly, he loses his train of thought. His eyes flicker, paying attention to what’s happening down the building and he’s trying not to lean way too much, the window doesn’t have any glass, but his efforts to get a better view immediately vanish away once she comes into the scene, her head being visible from behind the door and Ayato’s eyes can’t focus on anything else anymore. He can’t.

Hinami smiles brightly, screaming Miza’s name again.

“Miza, look!” she yells, and Miza attends to her call with evident curiosity. She doesn’t seem to get it. “It’s raining!”

Miza peers up at the rain and then at Hinami, shrugging. He can see Hinami’s body rapidly turning around to face her, both sheltered by the building, and the sudden silence that is born between them is more than palpable for Miza to open her eyes, trying to catch Hinami’s arm before is too late, screaming a scared “Hinami, don’t!”

But it’s too late now.

Ayato’s brows stretch high when Hinami runs away from Miza and walks out of the building, standing in the center of the backyard and greeting the rain with open arms. She screams, maybe because of the cold, maybe because of the way her hair sticks to her skin while the raindrops travel all over her body, Ayato can’t really tell… but the view is mesmerizing. What the hell is she doing? Ayato has never seen something like this in Aogiri before, this kind of childish behavior… someone… having _fun_. It’s way too much for him to process, and Miza seems to understand his position.

“Hinami, come back!” Miza screams, clearly preoccupied. “You’re gonna catch a cold, dummy!”

The girl laughs in response, closing her eyes and stretching her head backward, allowing the rain to erase her pain, to restore her broken soul.

“Come here! This feels amazing!”

Like a butterfly she moves so light, so faint, she raises her hands to the sky, yelling, and starts spinning around in endless circles, giggling and chuckling and radiating life from every single one of her pores. Her hands look like broken wings, trying to take flight as she moves them up and down, laughing at the weird way Miza is looking at her. There are colors coming out from her lips, Ayato can see them, he can see blue, and purple, yellow and green, they fly into the air like magical spirits, staining the dusky buildings with life, staining his colorless heart.

Ayato finds himself smiling at the view.

“Come on, Miza!” Hinami walks towards her and grabs her hands, trying to pull her into the backyard. “Have fun for once!”

Miza gives up, not daring to try something new, something _good_ , and when Hinami finally manages to pull her out of the building into the rain, Miza screams hysterically, covering her head as Hinami holds her tummy with her hands, laughing even louder.

“It’s so cold!” she whines.

But even Miza can’t resist falling under Hinami’s spell.

The little bird takes Miza’s hands and invites her to dance, both circling around like two kids on a playground, and during an instant Miza doesn’t feel that old anymore. They scream together, laugh together, and Ayato treasures that simple moment very deep inside his heart, it knocks in his chest, threatening to burst free. This is not the Hinami he knows. The sad one, the Hinami that tends to hide from Takizawa’s presence because she fears him. The Hinami that cries in her sleep whispering Kaneki’s name. The Hinami that looks like a bird trapped in a cage she never asked for, trying to find her own freedom. But now she’s flying, even for a brief moment, she’s free. Beautiful, colorful, a splash of sound that it’s like a song he doesn’t get tired of hearing, she stands without even trying, she moves, lives, breathes absolute beauty.

They stop once Naki comes into the scene, looking at them from the frame door with flabbergasted eyes.

“What the hell are you doing?”

Miza and Hinami smile a bit, almost embarrassed, and turn their heads towards each other for a moment. Ayato frowns, confused, until both run towards Naki, enclosing their hands against his arms and dragging him with them into the backyard. He screams for help, trying to protect Miza from the rain, until she takes his hands and Hinami’s and the three start an imaginary circle, going around and around like stupid brats.

“Woah!” Naki screams, the circle going faster each time. “This is so much fun! We have to do this more often!”

Miza laughed, jumping and splashing water everywhere.

“It was Hinami’s idea!”

“Woah, Hina! You’re so _smwart!_ ”

Ayato can’t help but giggle, wondering if this is the kind of life they deserve. Tokyo always looked the same, the world was boring and repetitive until this happened, until _she_ happened. And Ayato can’t find the strength enough to push her away, not anymore, not when he can see this and, for the very first time in years, actually being able to feel _something._

Miza and Naki continue to dance on their own, almost like a married couple, and Hinami jumps from one puddle to another, feet bombarding the ground with scurried, squelching splashes. She stops for a moment, recovering her breath and brushing the damp locks of hair away from her face. Suddenly her eyes travel to the building in where Ayato is at, and he’s surprised to see her eyes finding his. Maybe she heard him giggling, even with a storm like this one Hinami was able to hear the tiniest noises. He almost feels weird to be up there, staring like a weirdo, but she smiles. Hinami’s lips curve into a tender smile that only Ayato can see.

He swallows, throat bobbing up and down.

He smiles back.

It’s not a radiant smile, not even close to being as bright as Hinami’s, but the weird grin he delivers to her makes Hina smile more, and she’s not embarrassed by anything. She’s way braver than him. Hinami returns to her silly play and Ayato sighs, leaving the window behind. He can still hear her giggles being mixed with the sound of the storm, and it’s beautiful.

She’s his kind of rain.


End file.
